Incandescent
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Martha tries to reason with the Doctor when he allows a hint of darkness in. It leads to new discoveries and release. AU: Set after the Master dies in The Last of the Time Lords.


**AU: Set after the Master dies in The Last of the Time Lords.**

**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Incandescent

**Disclaimer**: Do you really believe if I owned anything I'd be writing on here?

**Summary**: Martha tries to reason with the Doctor when he allows a hint of darkness in. It leads to new discoveries and release.

**Warning**: Explicit sex scene.

I was inspired by a quote and couldn't resist.

* * *

**"I could start fires with what I feel for you."**  
**— Fires, David Ramirez**

**Martha's POV**

He was fire, an absolute flame willing to unleash himself upon me, leaving scorching marks in his trail. Staining me, claiming me, and exalting me all at once. That was who he is. The oncoming storm, the blaze through the night, the savior of lives, and I was his companion, the one who absorbed the worst. I suppose a part of me wanted it, needed it, felt complete with it. All of his burdens laid down upon me, leaving me reeling in his demise and I welcomed it with open arms. The sadness that made him bleak made me bleak as well. His pain my pain, for so long now I couldn't tell the difference. I'm in love, what is a girl to do when she's in love with an ageless God that doesn't even see her properly? Carry on, that's what I do.

Everything changed.

When the Master died in his arms he was forever changed, it wasn't enough that he was already an old soul that had witness hell and had lost too much, oh no, that was just the flicker of what he was rewarded with. But when the last being from his home planet died in his arms, something inside the Doctor snapped. Something dark and wicked had risen within, or for the better part it was already there, waiting for the day to be let loose, waiting to be unleashed for the sake of his sanity.

I walked up to him, cautious, he was lost in thought, his eyes burning holes on the floor of the Tardis. I was patient for him to make a move, to say something, anything at all. We had lost people before, he had lost people, everywhere we went not everyone could be saved and in the end he would always snap back, plaster a smile across his lips and start with his unethical babbling of all the places he wanted to travel to next.

"Doctor?" I called to him, eager for him to break the palpable tension.

And yet he remained unmoved.

"Doctor." I said once more, moving closer, breaking into his personal space. Placing a hand on his shoulder I eased into the spot before him. "Doctor, are you OK?" I asked. Inside of my head I was laughing, of all the things to ask him I had asked him if he was OK. Blimey I'm an idiot, of course he wasn't okay, and how could anyone be after everything he had just been through.

"All of it, my fault." He whispered more to himself than to me.

"Doctor please-"

"Leave." He said, his eyes meeting mine. Meeting his gaze I felt a chill run through my body, his eyes were like ice, chilling me to my core.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home." He said, snapping out of his trance and moving about the Tardis, pulling knobs and yanking things about.

"You're not safe with me."

"Have you lost your mind? Doctor I'm not leaving you." I said.

"I'm not giving you a choice. No more, no more people will die because of me, not you!" he said.

"Well good luck carrying me out of here because there is no way I am leaving you now, not after everything. Doctor, please talk to me."

"What is there to talk about Martha? There will not be anymore blood on my hands, after the year you have been through, after what I put you through I can't do it to you anymore, I'm taking you home to your family. I've already caused enough damage as it is."

"Doctor what the Mater did was not your fault, you can't possibly blame yourself."

"Oh but I can. I'm responsible for everything he did, I should have done something to stop it, stop him, I should I have tried to harder."

"You couldn't have done anything and you know that."

"But that's just it, THAT'S JUST IT." He yelled, making me flinch, "what is the point of me if I'm not able to do something more, to stop the bad from happening."

"You can stop everything…"

"You're right, and so many have died because I am incapable of doing more."

"No!" I snapped, I was starting to grow weary, I couldn't believe the amount of guilt he was carrying. "Not everyone can be saved. Not always."

"And what happens when the day comes when I am unable to save you?" He pondered.

I felt my stomach turn and my eyes start to sting from tears that gathered so unexpectedly. "Stop." I whispered.

"Oh Martha Jones, what happens then?" he pushed.

And the tears fled from my eyes and ran down my face uncontrollably. My heart burned.

"I'm taking you home." He said.

"No…" I said, shaking my head, "No I'm not going."

"Martha you are going back whether I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

And when he moved to pull more controls my hands reached over to stop him. "You can't, you just can't take me back." I fought against him.

"Martha." He said my name in warning tone.

"No." I continued to fight against him.

And finally, as if all control had been lost to him, I was pushed unceremoniously against the Tardis wall.

"Dammit Martha, I'm doing this for you!" he snapped.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING." I yelled at him, my resolve melting.

"Is that right?" he challenged and it shook me to the depths of my soul. As if he was searching for something, searching the pain that he so desperately wanted to be rid of, searching into my eyes for same feeling, the same emotions that took control of his being. I was thunderstruck.

"Doctor you're scaring me." I confessed.

And as if my words broke through to him his eyes went from being cold to blazing warm, he knew he was scaring me. Slowly he succumbed to his emotions and fear with a deepening sadness took over.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry."

Reaching up I hugged him, grasping my arms around his neck and pulling him flushed against me. "It's okay Doctor, everything is going to be fine." I promised. Unsure I believed what I was saying myself.

"I just want it to go away; I just want it to go away." He whispered into my ear and I knew exactly what he meant. He just wanted the pain to go away, he no longer wanted to be burned with the loss of love, the failure to save and the deep hole that is left when his life carries on and the people around him wither and fade away.

I closed my eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine, still holding my body against his he sighed, as if I was his life support he clung to me, my feet just above the floor, his grip around my waist only tightening.

The Doctor, _my Doctor_, my fever rain, my chilling sun, oh yes, he was fever rain, the storm inside my brain, the thunder in my heart, and the blaze throughout my veins. I couldn't leave him if I tried.

Opening my eyes I was met with his gaze and slowly I wondered how long he had kept his eyes opened. Placing me back on the ground he held on to me still and when I tried to make a move he kept me in place, against the Tardis wall and his body. Looking up at him I wondered what he was thinking and then without any warning he lowered his head and claimed my lips.

The way his lips met mine with such _passion_, such _want_ and _need _to feel, to touch, to taste, left me breathless. The Doctor's need to be fulfilled had finally overruled his perfect control, and quickly I knew what he wanted from me and I happily obliged.

It was bliss; no other word could describe it. His lips were soft and welcoming, making my stomach quake, my knees weak and mind hazy.

He was a true flame, engulfing me in his blaze, brushing his lips against mine over and over and over. I was sure to lose my mind. And then his hands traveled everywhere.

He first found the zip of my jacket and before I knew it, it was discarded onto the floor. And when he opened his mouth and sought my tongue with his own I was lost. The soft caresses of his mouth made me hot all over, and I knew there was no turning back. He tasted sweet. Like honeysuckle only more bitter in contrast. Quickly he gripped my bum, making me moan into his mouth and with ease he pulled me up his body, making sure I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist before moving away from the wall and down the hall of his ship. I didn't know where he was taking us, nor did I care, I was too preoccupied with his lips, tongue and wondering hands. Letting my own hands wonder, I lead them into his hair, gripping the back of his head and pulling back from his lips for a breath.

Kicking in the door to my room he led me to my bed and without breaking apart he laid me down on it.

I was pressed into the cushions of the bed as he lowered himself over my body, supporting himself on his hands as his mouth found mine again. I felt a sudden hunger like I've never experienced before slither through me like a virus; a craving for his skin was like a sickness that had damned me. Before I knew it my hands were pulling at the collar of his jacket. Breaking away from me he stood to undress, his eyes hovering over my body as he dismissed his jacket, jumper and trousers. I did the same, not wanting to wait for him to undress me; I kicked off my shoes, pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my jeans off quickly. I was ready for him. I was left with nothing but my black lace knickers. When he moved over me again, the bulge in his blue pants was so painfully clear I just had to tease him. Moving my hands down passed his stomach I gripped him through his pants and he gasped, moving his lips from my cheek he hissed in delight. Slapping my hand away he moved he mouth to my neck, sucking at my taunt flesh and making me insane. He left open mouth kisses around my neck, pecking me, teasing me, worshiping me all the way down to the valley between my breasts.

His fingers pinched my nipples making them hard and I whimpered before he moved over to my stomach, leaving wet trails behind.

My nerves were shot and I was shaking from the delicious friction that had gathered in the depths of my awakened skin. Holding my hips he pressed his face against my stomach and inhaled, I imagine I smell like French lavender, it was the only soap the Tardis supplied me with. He groaned and pressed his lips to my naval, continuing to kiss me relentlessly.

The sweetest of all feelings had gathered about me and the only comfort I found release in was the Doctor. His hands, his lips, _simply him_, was all but overbearing. And I wanted to be consumed.

Slipping his fingers under the waistband of my knickers he tugged and I moved slightly off the bed to allow him to pull off my knickers easily passed my hips, over my legs, before discarding to the floor. Before I knew it I was completely nude.

Now this was interesting.

His eyes lingered over my body like a starved man about to feast and I felt sparks on my skin begin to rise once more.

He pauses to wink at me before moving my legs apart and burying his head down to my womanhood. I bite my lower lip anticipating his next move. And as he presses his mouth to my tender lower lips, sweeping the flat of his tongue up between my slick folds flicking it against my clit, I lose whatever sanity I have left. I shudder and moan, my hands finding his head and my nails digging into his scalp.

"_Oh_."

I was seeing stars, bright burning stars behind my eyelids, as if we're stuck in orbit and I was floating, each time he nipped and sucked at me I found myself glowing from deep within and maybe, just maybe, my skin was sizzling with life. He was ambitious, to say the least, his wet tongue found sanctuary between my legs and like magic he worked on me, tasting me, bringing me dangerously close to my climax and making me shudder in the purest of all delights. And as he continued to suck, his tongue moving up and down and then in a circular motion, I was flooded with an overwhelming feeling of bliss, glorious bliss that shook me to my core and allowed my screams of pleasure to rip from deep within my throat. Finally I hit my peak, my knees bucking together, and my grip on the bed sheets tightening. "My gods." I screeched.

"Not exactly." He suggested as he released me and moved his way up my body, the most satisfying smirk plastered across his face. I looked up at him in wonder.

"You keep surprising me." I said my voice surly cracking.

"It's only the beginning Miss Jones." He said kissing me.

"Yeah I bet." I said smiling as I pushed him over me next to the unoccupied space on the bed. Moving over his body I sat on his lap, straddling him. He looked up at me in surprise and I felt very powerful then, I liked having the upper hold. Lowering my head I kissed his lips before moving down his body, leaving my trail of wet kisses all over his chest. He had a happy trail that lead into his pants and I playfully tugged at the tiny hairs, my teeth grazing over one of his nipples. I heard the Doctor whimper in earnest and I felt a pang of pride, _I was making him whimper_.

Courageously I moved all the way down his body over to his pants, I didn't waste anytime I wanted him in mouth. Pulling down his pants with his help I successfully yanked it down and off, throwing it to the floor. His manhood sprang forth, stiff and glistening, already so hard with anticipation. I didn't make him wait; I leaned down, opened my mouth and slid him deep past my warm lips. He was thick and filled my mouth completely, slowly my saliva dripped from all corners of my mouth as I began to bob my head back and forth, my tongue swirled around his length and sucked on him like I would a Popsicle. He didn't hold back on his moaning, he was loud and open, cursing words underneath his breath in a language I couldn't understand. It made me more eager to please him. Slowly taking him out of my mouth, I licked my lips and then began to flick my tongue on the head of his penis. This made him fist the bed sheets. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes to see his face consorted in nothing but pure ecstasy. Slowly I moved down his shaft and over to his balls, sucking on each one with care. This made shudder and hiss, and this time I understood completely the foul language he was cursing underneath his breath. Smiling I made my way back up his shaft with my tongue and then placed him back into my mouth, sucking him off, my hands holding onto his thighs for support. He was shuddering now and I knew he was close.

"Martha…I-I" he stammered before ejaculating hard in my mouth. His cum hit the back of my throat and I greedily swallowed it all up before popping him out of my mouth. I felt his body relax almost instantly as I moved my way up and over him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, his smile bright and exceeding. "That was marvelous Martha, where on earth did you learn to do that?" he asked me.

"That's a story for a different time Doctor." I winked as I settled on his lap.

"Cheeky." he said.

"_Very_." I nodded.

Lowering my head with confident ease I kissed him. This kiss was much simpler than the ones we shared before. For instance, it was a chaste pressing of our mouths; easy, sweet and light.

Without a thought I pressed my palms against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning back effortlessly against the bed and bringing me down with him we continued to snog.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, timeless kissing, with just lips pressing against lips and tongues colliding and twisting together in rhythm of magnificence.

The fire between us was still there, hot and smoldering, and for a moment I knew my feelings for the Doctor could cause a wildfire. And maybe unexpectedly, somewhere there was a fire, erupting from just the two of us colliding together.

And with the grace that only he possessed he rolled me onto my back, leaving my lips to nip at my chin and pulling himself at my entrance. With one hard thrust he was deep inside of me, filling me to the brink, hitting all my inner walls and making me tremble from the vibrations of it.

We moaned in union as he began to move within me. I circled my arms around his back as he placed one of his hands on my hip and the other on the bed. The pace was steady and I could feel sweat begin to form on our bodies, the heat was conspicuous and I grunted in delight as he began to thrust harder inside of me. "Ah, Doctor…_please_." I begged.

Grabbing both my arms he held them over my head against the mattress, having me completely defenseless to move. Pressing his mouth to my ear, he said in the most sadistic voice, "_Beg_."

I squirmed, it was possibly the most malicious thing he had ever said to me and yet it had stirred a hurricane inside of me. I felt every inch of my body shine from the glorious emotions he had ignited with one simple word.

"Please Doctor."

"Please what?" he asked nibbling on my neck.

"Fuck me." I said.

This drove him on. Taking his manhood out of me he then thrust up into me twice as hard as before, burying himself so deep inside of me my vision blurred.

"Ah!" I cried. Letting go of my hands he moved so that he planted his hands on the bed on each side of me, hovering right above me. Looking down at me with a hint of wonder he pressed kisses over my face as I planted my hands his back, and then as he moved faster I dug my nails deep within the skin of his back and raked down, surely leaving a bloody gash in my wake as a reminder of this night. He hissed from the sting I caused. Catching him off guard I pushed so that once against he was on his back and I was on top. I rode him, coming up and down in a slowly excruciating way, making it last as long as I could. He placed both hands on my hips and his grip was so tense I was sure he was going to leave a bruise. My mind had went to entirely different galaxy, I was no longer in my world, as if my spirit was leaving my body I could feel an orb of light flush through me, through us. And the Doctor let out another moan, and this time I looked down at him and a gust of golden mist had left his mouth. It was brilliant, and I suppose it was a Time Lord trait, he was literally glowing from the pleasure of our sex.

And like a wave our climax hit us hard, washing over us and sending us over the brink.

I moaned one last time as I came down on him hard and he spilled inside of me. It was so overwhelming I collapsed against his body, heat and sweat dripping down over us.

After a few minutes and our breathing had returned to a semi-normal rate I moved so that he pulled out of me and I curled against his side.

"Wow." I said, turning over to him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, yes." He agreed.

Looking up at him I was still stunned. "That was magnificent." I said, resting my head and hand on his chest as he pulled his arm around me.

"It's only the beginning Miss Jones." He said.

And I smiled, forming shapes with my fingers against his chest.

"Yeah I bet." I said.

* * *

A penny for your thoughts... leave me a review please.


End file.
